Guiando Corazones
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un joven que se dedica a guiar los corazones de los enamorados, esta historia se centra en las siguientes preguntas: ¿Que pasaría si Ichigo en ver de ser segador de almas sea guiador de corazones?...


_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene Ichihime (IchigoxOrihime) asi que si no te gusta este genero te advierto que no leas esta historia**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA 2: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Musica utilizada para el long-song-fic: "Y tu sabras/ That´s how you know" (Encantada/Enchanted)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Con la nieve cayendo a nuestros pies"**

 _Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 17 años y soy un guiador de corazones sustituto o como mayormente se conoce "Cupido"; cuando tenía 15 años conocí a una extraña chica de nombre Rukia Kuchiki la cual se volvió mis más preciada amiga, gracias a ellas me convertí en flechador(un apodo para cupido), esa noche en que mis hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin fueron atacadas por una criatura la cual tenía apariencia oscura y no se le veía el rostro, desde entonces ayudo a Rukia a unir los corazones de las personas y también a buscar a esa cosa que trato de quitar todo el afecto del cuerpo de mis parientes, para convertirlas en seres fríos y perversos, por ahora no se sabe mucho de ese sujeto pero estoy más que seguro que lo hallaré._

-Ichigo- dijo la voz de una mujer mientras que el joven se encontraba dormido en clase para luego ser golpeado en la cabeza con un libro, lo cual logro que se levantara de golpe formándose un chichón en su cabeza

-Ahhhh Rukia ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se levantó gritando el joven de cabellos anaranjados algo adolorido

-Eres un irresponsable Ichigo, siempre duermes en clase y no cumples tus labores como cupido sustituto, me dejas todo a mí-

-Calla Rukia, no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí, tú ya eres cupido hace siglos, yo apenas estoy empezando a entender-

-Ya cállense los dos, parecen un par de niños- dijo el joven de pelo negro y lentes separándolos a ambos mientras que los dos cupidos se cruzaban de brazos y fruncían el ceño mirando a otro lado

Ante esta acción la chica de cabellos anaranjados solo soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír levemente y mirar por la ventana donde solo podía ver los copos de nieve cayendo hacia el suelo y como una fuerte briza hacia que los copos danzaran en el aire, lo cual le formo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sobre el pavimento helado los copos de nieve caen en silencio como una lluvia de infinitas plumas- pronuncio en voz baja para sí misma la joven de cabellos anaranjados pero en el momento en el que se estaba por sentar alguien coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la joven

 _-El efecto de la nieve es admirable, sobre todo durante los días sin sol, cuando el azul del cielo esta eternamente velado por las nubes y hasta adquiere un tono obscuro por su contraste con la superficie de la tierra, cubierta de resplandeciente blancura- pronuncio una voz masculina en los oídos de la mujer mientras que la piel de esta se estremeció levemente por esa dulce y tenue voz._

Sin embargo la joven de ojos chocolate al darse la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa voz que logro colocar su piel de gallina, no ver a nadie en especial lo cual le pareció algo raro, ella coloco su mano sobre su pecho (más específico sobre su corazón) mientras sentía como este palpitaba velozmente.

-Inoue, ¿Ocurre algo?- pronuncio el joven de cabellos anaranjados mientras que dirigía sus ojos a esa mujer

Al oír la voz tenue del joven zanahoria esta volvió en si para luego mirarlo a él, sin embargo su rostro perdido cambio drásticamente a uno sorprendido ya que su compañero está muy cerca de ella con su frente sobre la de ella mientras que sus manos estaban sobre la de la chica.

-A-ah… K-Ku…K-Kurosaki-kun- empezó a tartamudear la joven para luego alejarse un poco de él, saliendo corriendo del salón algo apenada, lo cual dejo algo atónito al dueño de las orbes café pero aún más confundidos a sus compañeros de clase, quienes observaron toda la escena y sobre todo esa forma de ser del joven.

Sin embargo las mejillas de la peli-negra se ruborizaron un poco al imaginar que su querido y mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su igual querida y mejor amiga, así que esta no pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre Ichigo ahorcándolo un poco para burlarse del chico ya que jamás se había imagino que se enamoraría, además al darse cuenta de cómo actuó él sabía que el sustituto de guiador de almas no sabía cómo hacer que la joven Inoue lo mire con otros ojos.

-Ichigo sígueme- dijo la joven de ojos oscuros mientras que salía del salón de clases a una gran velocidad siendo seguida por Uryu y Chad

Una vez en el patio de la escuela el joven de cabellos como zanahoria se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras que la guiadora de corazones se encontraba parada junto al Quincy y al humano moreno.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- los miraba algo confundido y con un gesto serio ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que los demás querían lograr estando allí juntos.

Pero esas tres personas lo ignoraban rotundamente mientras que estaban en forma de ronda hablando.

-Oigan no me ignoren- empezó a gritar el joven mientras que los demás hablaban

-mmmmm **¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?** \- le dijo la chica a Ichigo volteándose y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

- **¿Cómo vera, tu amor?** \- pronuncio el joven Quincy tal zanahoria

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren ustedes dos?- los miraba aún más confusos el joven el orbes marrones

-Ya sabemos que amas a Orihime, Ichigo- pronuncio el moreno de cabello largo mirándolo

En el momento en que el hombre alto y moreno dijo eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pero luego todos se tiraron sobre Ichigo ya que este trataba de escapar con un sonrojo notable en su rostro

Cuando todos salieron de encima del joven se pudo ver que el tenía las manos y el cuerpo atado con sogas mientras que sus amigos lo miraban algo pensativos

-Invítala a salir Ichigo, se nota mucho que las amas- propuso la peli negra sonriendo

 **Tu amor reafirma ferviente, pues ella no es vidente, que sienta que estas presente**

Paso por la mente de esa pequeña cupido mientras se sentaba frente al joven tomando sus manos y mirándolo para luego liberarlo.

-Tu puedes Ichigo-

Ni bien ella hizo eso el joven salió corriendo de allí lo cual sorprendió un poco a sus amigos ya que habían tardado mucho en atarlo.

-Rukia ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tardamos mucho en atarlo- grito enfurecido el joven de lentes mirando a la chica la cual solo le dedico una sonrisa como diciendo confia a en mi

Orihime se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio mientras que tenía una meno sobre la otra pensativa y sonrojada al recordar lo que había hecho el joven tiempo atrás. El mismo al llegar a la joven el abrazo con fuerza por la espalda lo cual la volvió a sorprender

-Inoue, te invito a un baile- fueron las últimas palabras que la joven pudo oír de su amado Ichigo

 _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…_

En esos momentos la joven abrió los ojos de golpe… todo había sido un sueño… pero ¿Dónde se encontraba ella?  
-¿Ya has despertado? Eres una dormilona- pronuncio una vos masculina acercándose entre las sombras

-Ah, todo fue un sueño, ahhhhhhh claro que no- grito la joven levantándose de golpe –esa tarde Ichigo me invito a un baile y tu saliste de una clase de agujero y me trajiste aquí- pronuncio la joven mirando a un hombre peli negro y de piel blanca

-Así es, jamás me presente, me llamo Ulquiorra Schifer, y te tomo como esposa- pronuncio con un gesto serio

Chan chan chan

Jajá bueno ahí termina el capítulo 1 non, espero que les haya gustado y que algo hayan entendido (?) bien esta historio es parte de un Long-Song-Fic, :v perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, :,v y alguno gramatical nwn solo espero recibir buenos comentarios, bien hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
